Never kissed goodbye
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: „Ich kann mich noch an Sie erinnern.“ Dr. Grissom blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich wieder um. SN Warnung: Charaktertod
1. Chapter 1

Anm.d.Aut.: Keine in CSI vorkommenden Personen gehören mir. Ich habe sie mir wie immer nur ausgeliehen und ihnen meine kranken Gedanken eingepflanzt.

* * *

** Never kissed goodbye**

„Dad, ich denke, es wird Zeit.", sagte Grace leise, als sie unmotiviert in ihrem Essen stocherte.

Ihr Vater sah sie an. Er wusste was sie meinte, aber er fragte trotzdem: „Wofür?"

Grace rollte mit den Augen, das tat er immer, wenn sie ihm eine Frage stellte, auf die er nicht antworten wollte. Ihr ausweichen.

„Du weißt genau wofür. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du mir endlich von ihr erzählst.", wiederholte sie dringend.

„Warum willst du dir das antun?", fragte ihr Vater. Das gemeinsame Essen war schon längst vergessen.

„Sie war meine Mom. Ich habe das Recht etwas über sie zu wissen. Mehr als nur ihren Namen und ihr Alter, oder was sie von Beruf war.", formulierte Grace.

Ihr Vater guckte sie an. Sie hatte zwar nur die Haare und Augen von ihrer Mutter, aber sie war genauso dickköpfig und stur.

„Okay, Gracie. Was willst du wissen?", gab ihr Vater endlich auf.

„Alles."

Grace sah, wie der Blick ihres Vaters auf ihr ruhte, als er sagte: „Du musst dich etwas genauer ausdrücken."

Grace nickte. Sie wollte keinen Fehler begehen, der ihr die Chance verweigerte etwas über ihre Mutter zu erfahren.

Sie nahm das Amulett von ihrem Hals und öffnete es. Innen war ein Hochzeitsfoto ihrer Eltern.

Es kostete ihr viel Mut die nächste Frage zu stellen. Nein, es war nicht die Frage an sich, sondern, dass sie den Namen ihrer Mutter laut aussprach. Sie hatte nur selten die Gelegenheit ihn auszusprechen oder von anderen Menschen zu hören.

„Wer war Sara Sidle?"

* * *

„Zuallererst, sie war deine Mutter. Und sie war die klügste und hübscheste Frau der Welt", er blickte seine Tochter an, „Abgesehen von dir natürlich."

Grace rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, Dad."

„Nein, wirklich. Du bist wunderschön und unheimlich klug. Du bist halt wie deine Mutter.", sagte er in einem ernsten Tonfall.

Grace wollte eine Frage stellen, doch dann klingelte das Handy ihres Vaters. Schnell nahm er das Gespräch an. „Stokes." Er sagte eine Weile nichts, bis er wieder anfing: „Ja, ich komme."

Dann legte er auf. Als er sich erhob, sagte er zu Grace: "Tut mir leid, Süße, aber ich muss zur Arbeit. Ein Dreifachmord. Wir reden nachher weiter."

„Versprochen?"

Nick blickte sie an. „Ja, versprochen."

Dann ging er zur Arbeit.

* * *

Grace war ungeduldig. Sie hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt etwas über ihre Mutter zu erfahren und dann muss ihr Dad zur Arbeit. Manchmal hasste sie seinen Job wirklich. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen mal so einen Job zu machen.

Sie ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, als ihr plötzlich das Bild an der Wand im Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters einfiel. Schnell eilte sie dorthin.

Sie blieb vor der Wand stehen und betrachtete es. Sie betrachtete es ziemlich lange, bevor sie es von der Wand nahm. Auf dem Bild waren sechs Leute zu sehen, sie kannte aber nur vier von ihnen.

Es tat ihr ein wenig weh, als sie ihre Mutter betrachtete. Sie stand auf dem Bild neben einem weißhaarigen Mann, den Grace nicht kannte. Neben diesem Mann stand noch ein anderer. Grace musste lächeln, als ihr auffiel, dass er irgendwie wie ein Troll aussah.

Die anderen Personen auf dem Bild kannte sie. Es waren Warrick, Catherine und ihr Dad.

Sie hatte nie gefragt, wer die Männer waren. Sie war nie dazu gekommen. Als sie das Bild wieder anhängen wollte, glitt es ihr aus den Händen und fiel auf den Boden.

Das Glas war noch intakt, aber die Rückwand hatte sich gelöst. Als Grace das Bild wieder aufhob, fiel ihr auf, dass etwas auf der Rückseite geschrieben stand.

_Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, John Brass, Gil Grissom und ich 2000_

Grace erkannte die Schrift ihrer Mutter. Doch was wichtiger war, sie hatte endlich einen Namen. Der Name Brass erinnerte sie daran, wie ihr Vater ihr mal erzählt hatte, dass ein Detective aus dem Revier im Dienst erschossen wurde. Damals war sie sieben gewesen.

Diese Tatsache ließ nur noch einen Namen übrig: Gil Grissom.

Schnell hing sie das Bild wieder auf. Sie hatte den Drang sich zu beeilen, da sie unbedingt herausfinden musste, was mit Gil Grissom passiert war und vor allem, wo er jetzt war.

Vielleicht konnte er ihr etwas über ihre Mutter erzählen.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace setzte sich an ihren Laptop und ging auf die Internetseite einer hiesigen Zeitung. Sie hatte sie schon oft für Schulprojekte benutzt. Diesmal ging es aber nicht um ein Projekt, sondern um ihr Leben. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, bevor sie den Mut fand den Namen ihrer Mutter einzugeben.

_Sara Sidle_

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Suchergebnisse präsentiert wurden. Es gab fünf Treffer. Die meisten waren über die Arbeit ihrer Mutter. Sie wurde nur als leitende Ermittlerin erwähnt, oder als Zeugin für die Anklage.

Der letzte Artikel aber, hatte eine andere Überschrift als die anderen.

_Kriminologin stirbt bei Autounfall_

Grace las sich den Artikel durch. Sie bekam Tränen in den Augen. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufging. Eine große, schlanke, blonde Frau betrat ihr Zimmer. Schnell änderte Grace das Bild auf ihrem Bildschirm. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Frau erfuhr, was sie tat.

„Hey, Gracie.", begrüßte sie die Frau.

Grace blickte zu ihr auf. „Hallo, Cath. Was machst du hier?"

Catherine lächelte sie an. „Dein Vater hat mich gebeten nach dir zu gucken."

Grace rollte mit den Augen. Ihr Dad machte sich andauernd sorgen, obwohl sie sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

„Was machst du gerade?", fragte Catherine neugierig.

In Graces Kopf rotierte es. Sie musste sich schnell etwas ausdenken. „Ich suche Material für ein Chemieprojekt."

Catherine lächelte. Die Kleine war jetzt schon clever genug um auf College zu gehen. Irgendwie fand Catherine es traurig, dass Lindsay sich nie so für die Wissenschaft interessiert hatte.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Catherine.

Grace schüttelte so heftig mit dem Kopf, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam. „Nein, ich bin schon fertig."

Catherine lächelte sie an. „Okay. Hast du Hunger?"

„Hat Dad dir nicht gesagt, dass wir schon gegessen haben?", fragte Grace und stellte ihren Laptop wieder aus. Sie konnte jetzt nicht weitermachen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Catherine es erfährt.

„Nein." Catherine setzte sich auf Graces Bett.

Grace sah sie an. Sie hatte keine Lust mit Catherine zu reden. Sie hatte jetzt Wichtigeres vor. „Musst du nicht arbeiten oder so?", fragte sie deswegen hoffnungsvoll.

Catherine blickte ihr skeptisch in die Augen. „Wieso?"

Grace dachte sich schnell etwas aus. „Ich wollte noch zu Josh. Wir wollten zusammen lernen."

„Zu Josh?", fragte Catherine, „Weiß dein Dad davon?"

Grace rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, er hat nichts dagegen. Ich bin auch gegen neun wieder zu Hause." Anscheinend hatte sich die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen. Oder zumindest gegen den Teil von ihr, der die Wahrheit über ihre Mutter herausfinden wollte.

Catherine dachte darüber nach. Sogar sie konnte diesen Augen nichts abschlagen. „Okay, aber du bist rechtzeitig zurück und du rufst von Josh aus an, wenn du da bist. Ich habe Anrufererkennung, also versuche nicht mich auszutricksen. Verstanden?"

Grace nickte. Sie hasste es, wenn Catherine sich so aufführte, als wäre sie ihre Mutter. Aber wahrscheinlich machte sie sich wirklich nur sorgen.

Grace stand schnell auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie war wie unter Strom. Sie musste unbedingt Grissom finden.

* * *

Grace schritt die Straßen entlang. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Catherine angelogen hatte. Also ging sie wirklich zu Josh.

Mit ihrem Rucksack über der Schulter wartete sie, dass jemand die Tür öffnete. Joshs Mutter empfing sie. Für sie war es keine Überraschung, dass Grace abends vor ihrer Tür stand, sie war es schon gewohnt.

„Komm doch rein, Grace. Josh ist in seinem Zimmer.", begrüßte sie freundlich Grace.

Grace trat ein. „Danke, Mrs. Benson."

Grace beeilte sich in Joshs Zimmer zu kommen. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden, sonst würde sie noch platzen.

Sie öffnete die Tür, ohne zu klopfen. Josh saß auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch, dessen Titel Grace aus dieser Entfernung nicht sehen konnte.

„Hey, ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Josh, als er merkte, dass Grace in seinem Zimmer stand.

„Nein, alles wie immer.", gab Grace lahm zurück. Sie hatte noch nicht genügend Mut um ihn die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Josh blickte sie an. Er wusste, dass sie log. Das war nämlich eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie nicht konnte. Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und rückte dichter an Grace, die sich mittlerweile auf seine Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Was ist los, Gracie?", fragte er sanft.

Grace sagte eine ganze Weile nichts, dann aber erzählte sie endlich: „Ich habe meinen Dad heute gefragt, ob er mir von Mom erzählt."

Josh sagte kein Wort. Graces Mutter war ein sehr heikles Thema und er wollte Grace nicht verletzen.

Grace fuhr fort: „Sein Handy hat geklingelt und er ist gegangen. Es war so wichtig für mich und er ist einfach gegangen. Wie konnte er gehen?"

Als Josh ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte und sich näher an sich zog, fing sie an zu weinen. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem er immer wieder leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Ist schon okay, er wird dir die Wahrheit sagen… irgendwann."

Grace beruhigte sich wieder. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen atmete tief durch und sagte: „Ich habe einen Namen, von jemanden, der mir vielleicht etwas über sie sagen kann. Ich werde die Wahrheit selbst herausfinden. Wirst du mir helfen?"

Josh überlegte. Es gab so viele Gründe, warum er ihr nicht helfen sollte. Ihr Vater hatte bestimmt einen Grund, warum er nicht über ihre Mutter sprach. Genau wie die anderen von Graces Familie… die aus dem Labor.

Aber als er in Graces gerötetes und tränen überströmtes Gesicht blickte, war klar, was er machen würde.

„Ich helfe dir.", sagte er.

Grace fiel ihm um den Hals und ließ ein Lachen heraus. „Danke, danke, danke."

„Schon gut, Gracie, noch haben wir ihn ja nicht gefunden.", versuchte Josh ihre Begeisterung etwas zu zügeln, damit sie später nicht enttäuscht werden würde.

„Okay… ähm, ich habe den Namen. Das Zeitungsarchive habe ich schon durchgeguckt und habe nichts Richtiges gefunden.", Grace war ganz aufgeregt, als sie Josh alles berichtete.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Grace überlegte einen Moment. „Du könntest dich vielleicht irgendwo einloggen, wo man herausfinden kann, wo ehemalige Laborarbeiter jetzt sind." Grace wusste nicht genau, was Gil Grissom war, aber da er auf dem Bild vom Labor war und nicht aussah wie ein Polizist, nahm sie an, dass er wohl Laborarbeiter gewesen war.

Josh blickte sie an. „Hast du es schon mal im Telefonbuch versucht?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Grace sah ihn überrascht an. Darauf war sie noch nicht gekommen. Um diese Tatsache zu verschweigen, sagte sie: „Das ist nicht so cool."

Josh schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Dann wendete er sich an seinen Computer und startete ihn.

„Also, wie lautet der Name?"

Grace setzte sich neben ihn. „Grissom. Gil Grissom."

Joshs Finger flogen nur so über die Tastatur.


	3. Chapter 3

**frl-smilla:** Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Geschichte weiterhin.

**sunny: **Gut, dass dir Josh gefällt. Und mach dir nicht so einen Stress!

* * *

„Gracie, ich habe ihn gefunden.", verkündete Josh stolz. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Grace schlafend auf seinem Bett lag.

Er rieb sich die müden Augen und stand langsam auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war bereits 1:00 Uhr nachts.

Vorsichtig weckte er Grace. Sie protestierte einen Moment. Erst als ihr wieder bewusst wurde, wo sie war, schlug sie ihre Augen auf.

„Hey, ich habe ihn gefunden.", sagte Josh leise.

Grace war hellwach. Das war der Moment, auf den sie gewartet hatte.

Sie stand auf und ging zum Rechner. Die Seite einer Universität war geöffnet. Ein Foto von dem Mann, der auf dem Bild neben ihrer Mutter gestanden hatte, zierte einen Bericht.

Josh stand hinter ihr und sagte: „Er ist Professor für Forensik in Henderson. Es dauert nicht lange, um dort hin zu kommen."

Grace strahlte. Josh hatte tatsächlich Grissom gefunden… für sie. Grace umarmte ihn.

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy. Sie guckte auf die Uhr. „Verdammt, ich habe Cath gesagt, dass ich um neun wieder zu Hause bin."

„Führt sie sich immer noch auf, als wäre sie deine Mutter?", fragte Josh.

Grace fummelte ihr Handy aus dem Rücksack. „Sie macht sich doch nur sorgen, auch wenn es nervt."

Grace blickte auf ihr Handy. Nicht Catherine rief sie an, sondern ihr Vater.

Schnell ging sie ran: „Ja?"

Die Stimme ihres Vaters ertönte am anderen Ende: „Grace Sidle Stokes, wo bist du."

Grace konnte die Sorge und gleichzeitig auch die Wut in seiner Stimme hören. „Ich bin bei Josh. Hat Catherine es dir nicht gesagt?"

„Catherine meinte du bist nur bis neun Uhr bei ihm. Und mittlerweile ist es schon nach Mitternacht. Was glaubst du, was für eine Angst ich hatte, als ich nach Hause kam und du nicht da warst?"

Grace fühlte sich schuldig. Ihr Dad machte sich andauernd sorgen, aber diesmal war es wirklich ernst. „Es tut mir leid, Dad. Ich komme sofort nach Hause."

Die aufgebrachte Stimme ihres Vaters ertönte erneut: „Nein, ich werde dich abholen."

„Okay." Ihr Vater legte ohne ein weiteres Wort auf.

Josh fragte leise: „Bekommst du ärger?"

Grace nickte. „Ja. Mein Dad holt mich ab."

„Soll ich dich herausbringen?"

„Nein, Josh, ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst. Du hast so viel für mich getan."

Josh zeigte auf den Bildschirm. „Soll ich dich begleiten, wenn du zu Grissom gehst?"

Grace überlegte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diesen Schritt allein schaffen würde, aber sie wusste, dass sie es musste.

„Nein, das muss ich alleine durchziehen."

Josh nickte, er hatte Verständnis.

Grace schnappte ihren Rucksack und Josh gab ihr den Ausdruck der Internetseite.

„Danke, Josh… für alles." Sie drehte sich um und ging.

Josh blickte ihr nach und flüsterte in die Leere: „Für dich immer."

* * *

Die Fahrt verlief in Schweigen. Grace fühlte sich schuldig und ihr Vater war immer noch sauer auf sie. Als sie schon zehn Minuten unterwegs waren, fiel Grace auf, dass sie nicht direkt nach Hause fuhren. Doch sie sagte nichts. Sie war zu müde, um einen Streit mit ihrem Vater auslösen zu wollen. 

„Gracie, denkst du nicht, du schuldest mir eine Erklärung?", fragte Nick.

Grace blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Ihr Bild spiegelte sich in der Fensterscheibe. „Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich mit Josh geschlafen habe, dann lautet die Antwort Nein."

Nick blickte sie einen Augenblick schockiert an und wandte sich dann der Straße wieder zu. „Das hatte ich nicht im Sinn, aber gut das du es nicht getan hast." Die Antwort beruhigte ihn.

Grace musste grinsen, als sie die Aufregung in der Stimme ihres Vaters hörte. Sonst war er immer so cool, doch anscheinend machte ihn dieses Thema nervös.

„Was hast du bei Josh gemacht?"

Grace sah sein Spiegelbild im Fenster. „Er hat mir geholfen jemanden zu finden."

Nick runzelte die Stirn. Doch er ging nicht näher auf das Thema ein. Wenn Grace ihm erzählen wollen würde, wen sie gesucht hatte, würde sie es ihm sagen. In der Hinsicht war sie wie ihre Mutter. Verschlossen und doch konnte man in einigen Momenten in ihr Herz schauen.

„Hast du Hunger, Kleines?", fragte Nick sanft.

Grace lächelte. Sie liebten ihren Dad. „Ja, Bärenhunger."

Nick bog in die Auffahrt eines kleinen Cafés ein. Deswegen hatten sie also den Umweg gemacht.

„Hier gibt es die weltbesten Hamburger. Ich war früher oft mit deiner Mom hier.", erzählte Nick, während er das Auto parkte.

Grace blieb sitzen, als Nick bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht erhob hielt er inne. Er gab seiner Tochter ein paar Moment um die Frage zu formulieren, die ihr auf der Seele brannte.

„Hat Mom die Hamburger auch geliebt?"

Nick lächelte sie an. „Deine Mom war Vegetarierin."

Grace runzelte die Stirn, das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Als ihr Dad ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte er: „Aber sie liebte die vegetarische Pizza, die es hier gibt."

Grace war endlich soweit aus dem Auto auszusteigen. Ihr Vater folgte ihrem Beispiel. Als sie das Café betraten, nahm Grace sie fest vor diese Pizza zu probieren.


	4. Chapter 4

„Gracie, wach auf.", weckte Nick seine Tochter.

„Daddy, es sind Ferien und müsstest du nicht bei der Arbeit sein?", fragte Grace genervt, als ihr Vater nicht aufhörte sie zu wecken.

„Ich habe mit Warrick getauscht. Deswegen gehe ich gleich erst zur Arbeit, aber vorher wollte ich dir noch etwas geben.", erklärte Nick.

Grace zog ihre Decke höher. Sie wollte doch nur schlafen. „Lege das Essensgeld in die Küche, wie sonst auch.", murmelte sie unter ihrer Decke hervor.

„Es ist etwas anderes. Und ich denke, es ist sehr wichtig."

Grace zog ihre Decke vom Kopf und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen. Ihr Vater war schon für die Arbeit angezogen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Wecker: 6:03.

Dann guckte sie auf eine Videokassette in der Hand ihres Vaters. „Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig.

Die Kassette war unbeschriftet. „Das ist das Hochzeitvideo von deiner Mutter und mir." Es kostete Nick ziemlich viel Überwindung seiner Tochter das zu sagen.

Grace war hellwach. „Darf ich es sehen?"

Nick lächelte sie an. „Ja, deswegen habe ich es aus dem Schrank geholt."

Er gab seiner Tochter die Videokassette, küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging zur Tür.

„Dad", hielt ihn die Stimme seiner Tochter auf, „Wenn du mit Warrick getauscht hast, hast du dann heute Abend frei?"

„Ja.", antwortete Nick.

„Wollen wir etwas zusammen machen?", fragte Gracie. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass ihr Vater ja sagen würde.

„Ja." Diese Antwort zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Ihr Dad blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen und blickte mit Stolz auf seine Tochter. Ihre Haare waren genauso zerzaust, wie es bei ihrer Mutter immer der Fall gewesen war.

„Dad, willst du nicht zur Arbeit?", fragte Grace.

Nick wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Natürlich."

Er winkte ihr noch einmal zu und ging seiner Pflicht als Leiter der Nachtschicht nach, auch wenn er heute mal die Tagesschicht übernahm.

* * *

Grace konnte kaum fassen, dass sie die Kassette in den Händen hielt. Vielleicht hielt ihr Vater sein Versprechen und erzählte ihr nun endlich etwas über Sara Sidle.

Grace war egal, dass es so früh am Morgen war. Sie stand auf und schob die Kassette in den Videorecorder in ihrem Zimmer. Dann stellte sie den Fernseher ein, setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und drückte auf Play.

_Sara schritt nervös den Korridor entlang. Sie nahm sich fest vor, sich nachher bei Grissom zu entschuldigen, weil sie vor Nervosität ihre Fingernägel in seinen Arm rammte. Doch Grissom ließ sich nichts anmerken. _

_Nick blickte auf Sara. Sie war wunderschön. Er fragte sich, warum diese Frau gerade ihn ausgewählt hatte. Doch er schob den Gedanken bei Seite. Schließlich würde sie ihn jetzt heiraten. Hätte sie Zweifel gehabt, hätte sie nicht ja gesagt._

_Vorne am Altar ließ Sara endlich Grissoms Arm los. Er ging zur Seite und setzte sich neben Doc Robbins. Sara ging langsam zu Nick. _

_Als sie vorne stand konnte jeder in der Kirche einen Blick auf ihr Kleid werfen. Es berührte sanft den Boden und durch den schimmernden Stoff sah Sara aus wie eine Prinzessin._

Grace musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, als sie ihre Eltern dort sah. Sie waren noch so jung. Und ihr Dad sah so glücklich aus. Glücklicher als sie ihn jemals zuvor gesehen hat.

Sie verfolgte die Zeremonie mit Spannung und als ihre Eltern endlich verheiratet waren, erstrahlte ihr ganzes Gesicht.

Das Video war aber lange noch nicht zu Ende. Die Feier war auch noch darauf.

_Nick und Sara tanzten langsam miteinander. _

Grace erkannte den Song. Ihre Mutter hatte ihn ihr früher immer vorgesungen.

„_Hey, Warrick, lass mich auch mal filmen, sonst bist du nie auf dem Film.", ertönte Catherines Stimme._

_Die Kamera wurde übergeben und man konnte Warrick erblickte. „Und, wie gefiel dir die Trauung?", fragte Catherine und blickte auf das Brautpaar._

_Die Kamera schwenkte auf nick und Sara. „Sie war besser als meine. Endlich sind die beiden unter der Haube. Das hat auch lange genug gedauert. Da fällt mir ein, ich bekomme noch zehn Dollar von dir."_

_Warrick streckte seine Hand aus und Catherine übergab ihm das Geld. Greg kam ins Bild gelaufen. „Sagt bloß, du hast gewettet, dass die beiden heiraten. Schäm dich, Catherine.", erklang seine Stimme vorwurfsvoll._

_Doch Warrick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Da fällt mir ein, ich bekomme auch zehn Dollar von dir, Greggo."_

Grace musste lachen, als sie Gregs Gesicht erblickte. Sie kannte Greg schon seit Jahren, aber so dumm aus der Wäsche blickend, hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

Ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder zu ihren Eltern ab. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie ihre Eltern jemals zusammen hat tanzen sehen.

„_Greg, weißt du wo Gil ist?", fragte Catherine._

„_Ja, da drüben, wieso?", erwiderte Greg und zeigte zu einem Tisch. _

„_Er schuldet mir den ersten Tanz." Catherine übergab die Kamera wieder Warrick und ging rüber zu Gil._

Irgendwie war Grace überrascht, den Mann auf dem Video zu sehen. Er hatte ihre Mutter auch zum Altar geführt, also musste er eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt haben.

Das Band ging noch weiter. Es gab unzählige Ansprachen und Reden. Sie erkannte ihre Großeltern wieder. Selbst die beiden sahen damals noch richtig jung aus.

_Sara und Nick standen vor einem riesigen Haufen von Geschenken. „Was sollen wir zuerst aufmachen?", fragte Sara verwirrt und blickte ihren Mann an._

_Dieser nahm eine Schachtel und sagte überzeugt. „Das hier."_

_Sara nahm die Schleife ab und öffnete das Packet, während Nick die karte vorlas. „Das ist von Grissom.", ließ er die anderen wissen._

_Sara nahm ein lila Kuscheltier aus der Schachtel. Es hatte lange Arme und zotteliges Fell. „Was ist das?", fragte sie._

_Grissom antwortete ihr. „Das ist Barney. Wenn ihr mal ein Kind bekommt, wollte ich der erste sein, der ihm etwas schenkt."_

_Sara nahm Grissom in den Arm. „Danke, das ist ein klasse Geschenk." _

Grace lief eine Träne über die Wange, als sie zur Seite blickte. Barney saß in ihrem Bett.

Ihre Eltern öffneten noch weitere Geschenke. Die waren voll von Dingen, die man zur Hochzeit bekommt.

Als das Video sich langsam dem ende zuneigte, war Grace traurig. Sie hätte gerne noch andere Dinge gesehen, doch vielleicht gab es ja noch mehr Videos.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace saß über ihren Hausaufgaben, als das Telefon klingelte. „Stokes.", meldete sie sich.

„Gracie, ich kann nicht nach Hause kommen, wir haben zu wenig Leute hier.", es war ihr Vater.

Grace setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Kannst du wirklich nicht kommen?", fragte sie.

Nick brach es das Herz, als er die Stimme seiner Tochter hörte. „Ja, Kleines, es geht nicht anders. Es tut mir leid."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Daddy." Beide wussten, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Wir machen dafür morgen etwas zusammen, okay?" Nick hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass Grace hinter seinen Job zurückstecken musste.

„Ja, morgen klingt gut. Weckst du mich, wenn du zu Hause bist, nur damit ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht?"

Nick hätte sich gewundert, wenn diese Bitte nicht gekommen wäre. Grace wollte immer wissen, dass es ihm gut geht. „Ja, mach ich."

„Dann bist morgen, Dad.", verabschiedete sich Grace.

„Schlaf gut, Kleines.", erwiderte Nick und legte auf. Er musste jetzt raus, um einen Mordfall zu lösen.

* * *

Grace hatte nicht vor schlafen zu gehen. Sie war heute in die Vergangenheit eingetaucht und sie hatte noch nicht vor wieder aufzutauchen.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und nahm etwas Geld aus ihrer Kommode. Sie steckte es in ihre Hosentasche und zog sich ihre Schuhe an. Ihr Handy nahm sie in die Hand, damit sie es gleich in ihre Manteltasche stecken konnte.

Beim Hinausgehen nahm sie noch schnell ihr Essensgeld vom Küchentisch und zog ihren Mantel über. Als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ, atmete sie tief durch. Sie wusste gar nicht, warum sie so beunruhig war. Das hatte sie doch schon unzählige Male gemacht.

Sie ging schnell zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Der Bus würde gleich kommen und sie wollte ihn unbedingt kriegen, sonst müsste sie eine Stunde warten, um ins CSI Hauptquartier zu kommen. Und dazu hatte sie keine Geduld.

* * *

Warrick erschrak ein wenig, als er Grace in seinem Labor sitzen sah. Aber es freute ihn, er hatte es nur nicht erwartet.

Durch die Glasscheibe konnte er sehen, wie Grace abwesend in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. Sie hatte diesen Blick, den Sara früher immer gehabt hatte, als sie dachte sie würde unbeobachtet sein. Warrick überkam ein trauriges Gefühl. Er vermisste Sara sehr, vor allem, wenn Grace in seiner Nähe war.

Nach einer Weile entschloss er sich in sein Labor zu gehen. Er konnte schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht vor seinem Labor stehen und Grace anstarren.

„Hey, Süße.", begrüßte er Grace, als er sein Labor betrat.

Grace stand auf und umarmte Warrick. „Hallo."

„Was gibt es?", fragte Warrick, als Grace ihn wieder losließ.

„Muss es etwas geben, wenn ich dich besuchen komme?"

Warrick lächelte sie an. „Nein, aber wenn du abends um elf im Labor auftauchst, dann ist doch etwas."

Grace setzt sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Warrick nahm neben ihr platz und richtete seinen Stuhl so, dass er Grace direkt zugewandt war.

„Was ist los, Süße?", fragte Warrick besorgt.

Grace spielte nervös mit ihren Ringen. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen kann."

Warrick nickte, er war gespannt, was ihr auf der Seele brannte.

„Du darfst Dad aber nichts davon sagen, es würde ihn vielleicht verletzen.", sagte Grace.

„Es wird unser Geheimnis bleiben, Grace.", erwiderte Warrick, „Also was willst du wissen?"

„Kannst du mir etwas über meine Mom erzählen?", fragte Grace schüchtern.

Warrick hatte befürchtet, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, er hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass er so früh kommen würde.

„Ja. Was willst du wissen?"

Grace überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie war sie so?"

„Deine Mom war stur und dickköpfig und klasse. Sie hatte sich immer in Arbeit vergraben. Wir haben deinen Vater immer zusammen aufgezogen.", Warrick lachte leicht, als er sich daran erinnerte.

„Weißt du, wie meine Eltern zusammen gekommen sind?" Grace hatte sich fast nicht getraut diese Frage zu stellen.

Warrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie haben es mir nie erzählt. Ich habe auch nicht danach gefragt. Beide machten den Eindruck, als würden sie das lieber für sich behalten."

Grace blickte Warrick enttäuscht an. Sie hatte sich mehr versprochen. „Tut mir leid, Süße, aber da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Vielleicht solltest du Nick fragen."

„Dad weicht mir meistens immer aus. Es dauert Ewigkeiten, bis er mir was erzählt hat.", gab Grace zu.

Warrick legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Manchmal muss man Geduld haben."

„Ich weiß, aber es dauert so lange. Es gibt Momente, in denen ich denke, dass mein Dad meine Mom nicht geliebt hat, weil er nie etwas über sie erzählt. Als wäre sie ein unwichtiger Teil seines Lebens gewesen."

Warrick war schockiert, dass Grace so dachte, also sagte er: „Hör mir mal gut zu. Dein Dad hat deine Mom mehr als alles andere auf der Welt geliebt. Er wäre für sie gestorben und er hätte alles getan, um sie zurückzuholen. Als es ihr eine zeitlang nicht gut ging, hat er gekämpft wie ein Held für sie."

Grace blickte sie an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie hasste es, wenn sie weinte. „Das kann jeder behaupten."

Warrick konnte nicht fassen, dass Grace ihm nicht glaube, also beschloss er ihr etwas zu erzählen.

„_Was soll das Warrick?", fragte Nick aufgebracht, als sie endlich allein in der Küche waren._

_Warrick blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"_

„_Tue doch nicht so. Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Nick, das ist Tracy. Sie ist Professorin für Geschichte und liebt Kinder. Du sollst endlich aufhören mich zu verkuppeln.", brachte Nick aufgebracht hervor._

„_Du musst endlich wieder unter Leute." Warrick versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, was ihm nur sehr schwer gelang._

_Nick konnte nicht fassen, was Warrick da sagte. „Ich bin genug unter Leute."_

„_Gracie und ich, meine ich nicht. Ich meine, dass du ausgehst und mal wieder eine neue Frau kennen lernst.", Warrick hatte Mühe leise zu sprechen._

_Nick stieß wütend zurück: „Ich brauche keine neue Frau."_

„_Ja, wann hattest du das letzte Mal Sex?", fragte Warrick aufgebracht._

„_Was geht dich das an?"_

_Warrick sah ein, dass er auf diese Weise nicht weiterkam, also versuchte er es anders. „Grace ist jetzt fünf, bald geht sie in die Schule und du wirst nur noch ein Zuschauer in ihrem Leben sein, also suche dir endlich jemanden, mit dem du den Rest deines Lebens verbringen willst."_

_Nick bekam einen Kloß im Hals, trotzdem sagte er: „Sara war diese Frau."_

_Warrick wurde wieder ruhig. Langsam sagte er: „Nick, irgendwann braucht Gracie eine Mutter."_

„_Sie hat eine Mutter.", schrie Nick. Er war so wütend._

_Warrick schrie gegen an: „Nein, Nick, sie hatte eine Mutter."_

_Nick wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann trat Tracy in die Küche. Es war plötzlich ganz still. _

_Tracy ergriff das Wort: „Ich werde jetzt lieber gehen.", dann wendete sie sich an Nick, „Sie sollten anfangen loszulassen, sonst könnte es Sie umbringen und ihre Tochter noch dazu."_

_Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten drehte sie sich um, nahm ihren Mantel und ging._

„Das hat er tatsächlich gesagt?", fragte Grace unsicher.

„Darauf kannst du wetten.", erwiderte Warrick.

Grace umarmte ihn. „Danke, das bedeutet mir viel."

Warrick drückte sie. „Ich weiß."

Grace blickte auf die Uhr. „Ich sollte wieder nach Hause fahren, bevor Dad mich hier sieht.", stellte sie fest.

„Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause.", sagte Warrick.

„Das musst du nicht, ich nehme auch den Bus."

Warrick schaute sie schockiert an. „Grace, ich werde dich nach Hause fahren. Es ist schon so spät, du wirst sicher nicht den Bus nehmen. Ich will schließlich, dass du in einem Stück nach Hause kommst."

„Das ist nicht nötig.", erwiderte Grace.

Warrick stand auf. „Doch, außerdem können wir uns auf der Fahrt unterhalten."

Er ging zur Tür und Grace folgte ihm. Vielleicht hatte Warrick Recht. Und außerdem war sie müde.

„Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Grace erwachte, als sie jemand an der Schulter berührte. „Gracie, ich bin da.", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters sagen.

„Hallo.", erwiderte sie verschlafen, „Hast du die bösen Buben gekriegt?"

„Ja, Kleines."

„Gut, dann kann ich ja beruhigt schlafen.", sagte Grace immer noch verschlafen.

Ihr Dad lächelte. „Ja, das kannst du. Also schlaf jetzt weiter."

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann selbst schlafen. Mit einem Lächeln versank Grace wieder in das Land der Träume.

* * *

„Dad, kann ich nächste Woche für ein paar Tage zu Josh?", fragte Grace aufgeregt, als sie mit ihrem Vater am Frühstückstisch saß.

Nick stellte seinen Kaffee auf den Tisch. „Für ein paar Tage?"

„Ja, wir wollen in seinem Garten zelten.", stammelte Grace. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie lügen musste. Langsam wurde es zur Gewohnheit.

Nick biss ein Stück von seinem Brot ab. „Sind seine Eltern damit einverstanden?"

„Ja, sie stört das nicht.", erklärte Grace.

Nick blickte sie an. „Okay, aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

Grace blickte ihn gespannt an. Nick fuhr fort: „Tue nichts, was du später bereuen könntest."

„Versprochen.", erwiderte Grace. Sie fragte sich, wann ihr Vater endlich einsehen würde, dass Josh nur ein Freund war. Wahrscheinlich nie.

* * *

Am Nachmittag plante Grace ihren Ausflug zu „Josh". Sie war gerade dabei eine Zugverbindung nach Henderson zu suchen, als ihr Dad hereinkam.

„Komm mit, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Grace war so schnell auf den Beinen, wie sie nur konnte. Sie folgte ihrem Vater ungeduldig.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„In mein Schlafzimmer.", erwiderte ihr Vater. Im nächsten Moment waren sie auch schon da.

An der rechten Wand hingen Bilder von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater. Als Grace sie so beobachtete, musste sie zugeben, dass ihre Eltern sehr glücklich wirkten.

Auf dem Nachttisch ihres Vaters stand noch ein Bild. Es war von ihrer Mutter und von Grace selbst. Ihre Mutter strahlte in die Kamera und hielt ihre kleine Tochter in den Armen. Es war wenige Tage nach der Geburt aufgenommen worden.

Ihr Vater suchte etwas im Schrank und holte nach ein paar Augenblicken ein Schachtel heraus. Es war eine schöne Schachtel sie war eher eine Kiste aus Holz und keine Schachtel. Die Verziehrungen ließen sie edel erscheinen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Grace neugierig, als sie sich auf das Bett ihrer Vaters setzte.

Ihr Vater setzte sich neben sie. „Das ist mein Sara- Box."

Grace sah ihn an. „Du hast eine Sara- Box?"

Ihr Vater nickte. „Ich habe auch eine Grace- Box, aber die darfst du erst sehen, wenn du achtzehn wirst."

„Cool.", sagte Grace und war unheimlich darauf gespannt, was in der Schachtel war.

In ihrer Augen dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bevor ihr Vater die Schachtel endlich geöffnet hatte. Doch sie hielt sich zurück, aus Respekt zu ihrem Vater. Es musste ihm ziemlich schwer fallen, diese Schachtel zu öffnen. Zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen.

In der Schachtel waren eine Menge Fotos, Unterlagen und, Grace konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben, Videobänder. Sie fragte sich, warum sie die niemals gesehen hatte.

Doch ihr Vater beachtete ihren schockierten Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht, sondern suchte nach etwas Bestimmten.

Als er es gefunden hatte, gab er es Grace und sagte: „Das waren die Eintrittskarten von dem ersten Film, den wir zusammen gesehen haben."

Grace blickte auf die Karten. Sie sahen ganz normal aus. Und sie fragte sich insgeheim, was sie erwartet hatte.

Ihr Vater blickte sie ruhig an. Seine Hände umfassten die Truhe, als wäre es der größte und vor allem wertvollste Schatz der Welt. Vielleicht war er das auch… für ihn.

„Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?"

Ihr Vater runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt, dass wir uns bei der Arbeit kennen gelernt haben.", antwortete er.

„Ja, aber wann hast du zum ersten Mal gedacht, die könnte ich irgendwann heiraten?", erklärte Grace.

„Als sie mir gesagt hat, mein Hemd wäre scheußlich." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Ich kenne das Hemd zwar nicht, aber so wie ich das sehe, hatte Mom wahrscheinlich Recht.", erwiderte Grace.

„Hey, ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor deinem Vater bitte.", sagte Nick mit gespielter Beleidigung.

Grace strahle ihn an. „Ich habe Respekt vor dir. Ich habe nur keinen Respekt vor deinen Hemden."

Im nächsten Moment hatte Grace ein Kissen im Gesicht. Das nahm sie sich zum Anlass und fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals. Als dieser anfing sie durchzukitzeln, konnte Grace kaum noch Luft bekommen vor Lachen. Ihr Dad stimmte in ihr Gelächter mit ein.

Im Unterbewusstsein registrierte Grace, dass es gut war ihren alten Herrn mal wieder lachen zu hören.

* * *

Eine Woche später hielt Grace ihr Ticket für die Zugfahrt nach Henderson in den Händen. Ihr Vater würde sie heute Nachmittag zu Josh fahren und dann würde ihre Reise in die Vergangenheit ihren Höhepunkt erreichen.

Grace konnte noch nicht fassen, dass es endlich soweit war. Sie hatte ihre Tasche schon eine Woche vorher gehabt. Sie hatte sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel gemietet und ihr Geld zusammen gekratzt. Sie hatte zwar ihr eigenes Konto, aber ihr Vater wäre aufgefallen, wenn sie Geld abgehoben hätte. Und das hätte Fragen verursacht.

Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten wollte, weil sie wusste, dass es ihren Vater verletzten würde. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie das ertragen würde.

Grace ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Vater hatte sie nicht bemerkt, also konnte sie beobachten, wie er ein Stück Papier in der einen und ein Buch in der anderen Hand hielt. Als er sie endlich bemerkte, faltete er das Stück Papier schnell zusammen und stopfte es wieder zurück in das Buch. Danach stellte er das Buch wieder hastig ins Regal.

Grace konnte erkennen, welches Buch es war: _Peter Pan_

Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte ich Vater nie dieses Buch in der Hand gehabt. Nick riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er sagte: „Und, können wir los?"

„Ja.", antwortete Grace.

Nick nickte und ging zur Tür. Als er seine Schlüssel nahm, sagte Grace: „Dad, ich habe meine Taschenlampe vergessen."

„Dann hole sie schnell.", gab Nick ihr die Anweisung.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich sie hole und du bringst schon mal die restlichen Sachen ins Auto?", schlug Grace vor.

Nick blickte sie einen Moment an und bejagte ihren Vorschlag dann. Er nahm ihr den Rucksack ab und ging schon mal zum Auto.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, rannte Grace in ihr Zimmer, steckte die Taschenlampe schnell ein und eilte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie nahm das Buch aus dem Regal und durchblätterte es. Schnell hatte sie den Brief gefunden.

Die Seiten waren schon vergilbt. Anscheinend war er sehr alt. Als sie anfing zu lesen, spürte sie ein paar Tränen in ihren Augen.

_Liebe Sara!_

_Ich weiß nicht ob ich den Mut aufbringen werde, dir diese Worte ins Gesicht zu sagen, deswegen habe ich beschlossen, es ist besser dir diesen Brief zu schreiben._

_Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich dir sagen möchte. Aber ich denke, das Wichtigste ist:_

_Fang an zu leben._

_Denn du hast es mehr verdient, als alle anderen. Du hast so viel durchgemacht und ich bin sicher, ich weiß nicht mal einen Bruchteil davon._

_Vielleicht bin ich nicht derjenige, der dein Herz wieder zusammensetzt, ich hoffe aber, dass es irgendjemand machen wird. _

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich derjenige bin, dem du heute vertraust, Aber das ist in Ordnung, ich bin bereit zu warten. Wenn du die Antwort weißt, sollst du wissen, dass ich für dich da sein werde. Ich hoffe nur, dass du eines Tages glücklich wirst und dein Leben erfüllt lebst, du hast nichts anderes verdient. Denn aus dir muss unbedingt etwas Großes werden._

_Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, du würdest allein sterben und niemand würde es überhaupt bemerken, ich werde es bemerken. Fange nicht an zu zweifeln, denn dann wirst du bereuen. Ich hoffe, du bereust nicht eine Sekunde, die wir miteinander verbracht haben._

_Ich werde unten stehen und dich auffangen, wenn du springst. Ich hoffe, du vertraust mir in diesem einen Punkt, denn ich möchte… nein, ich bestehe darauf, dass du endlich springst. Du wirst sehen, wie wunderbar es ist, zu fliegen._

_Nick._

Grace hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihr Vater so schreiben konnte. Sie steckte den Brief schnell ein und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Sie musste die Geschichte dazu erfahren, auch wenn es wehtun würde.


	7. Chapter 7

„Sag mal, musstest du die Taschenlampe erst zusammenbauen?", fragte Nick, als Grace endlich neben ihm im Auto platz nahm.

Grace rollte mit den Augen und schnallte sich an. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr Nick los. Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile, bis Grace es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Sie musste ihm einfach fragen, was passiert war, dass er ihrer Mom so einen Brief geschrieben hatte.

„Dad, ich habe den Brief gelesen."

Im ersten Moment realisierte Nick nicht, was seine Tochter gesagt hatte. Als die Bedeutung ihrer Worte in sein Gehirn drang, war er ganz starrt. Zum Glück war die Ampel gerade los, so dass sie anhalten konnten.

Für seine Reaktion hatte Grace Verständnis. Auch, wenn sie es seltsam fand, dass eine gewisse Panik in seine Augen drang.

Als die Ampel wieder grün wurde, musste erst ein Auto hupen, bevor Nick aus seiner Starre erwachte. Das nächste was er tat war, dass er das Auto am Straßenrand parkte und Grace durchdringend ansah.

Seine Kehle war ganz trocken, trotzdem sagte er: „Du weißt, dass das meine Privatsphäre ist." Es war mehr eine Aussage, als eine Frage.

Grace nickte, auch wenn er nicht ganz Recht hatte, da es ja eher die Privatsphäre ihrer Mutter gewesen war.

„Gut, denn das geht dich nichts an. Ich frage dich auch nicht, nach irgendwelchen Briefen, die Josh dir schreibt, geschweige denn ich lese sie."

Grace schluckte hörbar. „Es tut mir Leid, Dad. Ich wollte nur wissen, warum du das Buch nie angefasst hast. Und als ich gesehen habe, wie du heute den Brief wieder zurückgelegt hast, konnte ich nicht widerstehen."

Nick nickte. Er sah sie schweigend an. „Dad, sagst du mir, warum du den geschrieben hast?"

Nick atmete tief durch. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass Grace ein wenig über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und ihrer Mutter erfahren sollte.

Er sagte: „Deine Mom hatte eine ziemlich lange Zeit Probleme. Persönliche Probleme. Sie wurde mit der ganzen Situation nicht fertig. Zu dem Zeitpunkt bedeutete sie mir schon mehr als eine Freundin, also beschloss ich ihr zu sagen, was ich für sie will."

Grace blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie würde endlich etwas erfahren. Nick fuhr fort: „Als ich dann vor ihr stand, lief es aber ganz anders."

„_Hey, Sara. Hast du einen Moment Zeit.", fragte Nick etwas aufgeregt, als er sie erblickte. _

_Er wünschte sich, dass sie ja sagen würde, aber trotzdem hatte er Angst davor. „Ja, sicher.", erwiderte Sara._

_Nick lächelte verlegen. Er berührte sie am Arm und führte sie in den Umkleideraum im CSI Gebäude. _

„_Ich wollte dir etwas sagen.", stammelte er etwas unbeholfen._

_Sara blickte ihn mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen an. Ihr fiel auf, dass er etwas nervös war. _

„_Was ich dir sagen wollte ist, dass…", und dann war ein Augenblick eingetroffen, den Nick niemals erwartet hatte. Ihm fehlten die Worte… nein, ihm fehlten nicht die Worte, er hatte schlicht und einfach Angst._

„_Ja, Nick, was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte Sara. Sie kannte es gar nicht von Nick, dass er sich so verhielt._

_In Nicks kopf rotierte es. Er überlegte sich schnell etwas. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du den Fall genial gelöst hast."_

_Sara sah ihn überrascht an. Damit hatte sie am Wenigsten gerechnet, Und es war irgendwie nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. _

„_Danke.", antwortete sie verunsichert._

Grace blickte ihren Vater an. „Deswegen hast du den Brief geschrieben?"

„Ja, ich hatte nicht genug Mumm um ihr das zu sagen.", erklärte Nick.

Grace zog die Stirn kraus und fragte: „Wie seit ihr dann zusammen gekommen?"

Nick lächelte sie an. „Willst du das wirklich hören?"

Grace nickte eifrig. Natürlich, das war das, was sie am Meisten wollte. Also fing Nick an zu erzählen.

„_Nick, wenn du nicht dafür sorgst, dass ich nicht erfiere, dann zwinge ich dich auf ein Celine Dion Konzert zu gehen." Sara zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie hätte Nick niemals zustimmen sollen, dass sie zu Fuß zum Metallica Konzert gehen._

_Nick lachte ein wenig, als Sara ihm drohte. Es regnete in Strömen. Langsam bereute er es auch, dass er vorgeschlagen hatte, zu Fuß zu gehen. Er hatte Regen nicht erwartet._

_Seine Kleidung war völlig durchnässt. Und er spürte, wie Sara immer heftiger anfing zu zittern._

_Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. „Komm mit, ich weiß, wie ich dich warm kriege.", sagte Nick und ergriff Saras Hand._

_Er zog sie schnell vor ein Geschäft. Im Schaufenster konnte Sara Frauenkleidung erblicken. Diese sah ziemlich hübsch und vor allem teuer aus. Nick blieb stehen und kramte in seiner Jackentasche._

„_Nicky, was wollen wir hier? Es regnet, ich erfriere und du willst dir Schaufenster eines geschlossenen Geschäftes angucken? Haben ich schon erwähnt, dass ich erfriere?", fragte Sara zitternd._

„_Habe ein wenig Geduld.", forderte er Sara auf. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er das gefunden, was er gesucht hatte._

_Er zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete die Tür des Geschäftes. „Darf ich bitten?"_

_Sara blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Du hast den Schlüssel?", fragte sie erstaunt._

_Nick nickte. „Das Geschäft gehört einem Freund von mir. Er hat mir einen Schlüssel gegeben, falls ich mal in der Gegend bin."_

„_Und, wie viele Frauen hast du schon hierher gebracht?", fragte Sara, als sie den Laden betrat._

„_Mit dir, eine.", erwiderte Nick._

_Sara musste grinsen. Nick schloss die Tür hinter sich und schloss wieder zu. „Was wollen wir hier machen?", fragte Sara, als sie sich umsah._

„_Na ja, dir ist doch kalt. Also suche dir etwas anderes zum Anziehen.", erklärte Nick._

_Sara guckte sich um. Als Nick sie beobachtete, fühlte sie sich sicher. Nach einer Weile fing auch Nick an sich etwas Neues zum Anziehen zu suchen._

„Ihr seid in einen Laden eingebrochen und habt euch erstmal etwas Neues zum Anziehen ausgesucht?", fragte Grace erstaunt.

„Wir sind nicht eingebrochen, ich hatte einen Schlüssel.", stellte Nick fest.

Grace nickte. „Was passierte dann?"

_Nick und Sara saßen sich auf dem Boden gegenüber, sie hatten es sich auf ein paar Kissen gemütlich gemacht. _

_Es klopfte an der Tür und Nick stand auf. Die Pizza, die sie vor ein paar Minuten bestellt hatte, war da. Nick öffnete die Tür und holte sein Geld._

_Als er wieder an der Tür war, sah er, wie der Pizzabote Sara anstarrte. Sara war nicht gerade beeindruckt davon, trotzdem machte die Art, wie er Sara ansah, Nick krank._

_Wieso machte es ihm plötzlich so viel aus? Als er dem Pizzaboten das Geld gab, verschwand dieser danach, doch vorher warf er noch einen Blick auf Sara._

_Nick stand noch eine Weile an der Tür und musterte Sara. Sie hatte eine Federboa um den Hals und einen riesigen Hut. Ihre Haare waren noch nass und tropften auf ihr Sommerkleid. Nick fand es so untypisch für Sara, aber es gefiel ihm. _

_Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Bekomme ich etwas von der Pizza?"_

_Nick erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und reichte Sara die Pizza. „Natürlich."_

_Sein Herz sank ihm förmlich in die Hose, als Sara ihn anlächelte. „Was ist mit dir? Willst du kein Stück Pizza?", fragte sie._

_Nick setzte sich neben sie und antwortete: „Doch, es ist nur…"_

_Sara blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Was?"_

„_Mir ist vorher noch nie so richtig aufgefallen, wie wunderschön du bist.", gestand Nick. Es war ihm etwas peinlich diese Worte zu sagen. Sie klangen so kitschig und so untypisch für ihn._

_Sara sagte nichts dazu. Nicht, dass sie nicht etwas erwidern wollte, doch sie konnte ihren Körper einfach nicht dazu bringen die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu richtigen Worten zu formulieren._

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Grace aufgeregt.

Nicks Blick schien in die Leere zu gehen, aber in Wahrheit kramte er in seinen Erinnerungen. Dieser Moment hatte zu den glücklichsten Momenten seines Lebens gehört.

„Dad?", fragte Grace.

Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. „Das Lieblingslied deiner Mom wurde im Radio gespielt und sie wollte tanzen. Also haben wir getanzt."

Grace überlegte einen Augenblick. „Was geschah dann?"

Nick blickte sie an und musste grinsen. Als er nichts sagte, versuchte sie ihn dazu zu drängen: „Komm schon, Daddy. Ich verrate es auch nicht weiter."

Nick musste lachen. Doch, als er das Gesicht seiner Tochter sah, fuhr er fort.

_Sara kam sich vor, als wäre sie in einem Traum. Sie hoffte, dass sie nie wieder aufwachen würde. Die Musik, das Licht und die Atmosphäre war einfach perfekt. _

_Das, was ihr aber am Besten gefiel war, dass Nick sie in seinen Armen hielt. Sie hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie sich mal so Nahe waren, dass sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Ihr fiel auf, dass seins mit ihrem im Takt schlug._

_Nick strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, als er ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Es lag eine elektrische Spannung im Raum, die ihm einen leichten Ruck gab. Jahre später würde er diesen Moment als den bezeichnen, wo er sich in Sara verliebt hat._

_Ihm überkam ein Gefühl des Glücks und er beugte sich etwas vor. Seine Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter von ihren entfernt._

_Noch ehe er einen Schritt tun konnte, presste Sara ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Es war sanft und süß. So als wäre sie sich ihrer Sachen ganz sicher, aber wüsste noch nicht, was er davon halten würde. _

_Ihre Zweifel wurden weggefegt, als Nick ihren Kuss erwiderte._

Nick stoppte mit seiner Erzählung. Grace guckte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er sollte weitermachen. „Dad, wie geht es weiter."

„Es geht nicht weiter.", antwortete Nick.

Grace sah in mit einen Grinsen an. „Du meinst, jetzt kommt der nicht mehr jugendfreie Teil?"

Nick sah sie ernst an. „Nein, es kommt gar kein Teil. Es geht einfach nicht weiter."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Grace entsetzt.

Nick lächelte traurig. „Das soll heißen, dass unsere Handys geklingelt haben. Wir mussten zur Arbeit."

„Oh, okay.", erwiderte Grace ein wenig traurig.

Die weitere Fahrt zu Josh verlief in Schweigen, doch das war Grace egal. Sie hatte etwas erfahren, das war die Hauptsache.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick setzte Grace vor Joshs Haus ab. Er verabschiedete sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er hatte jedes Mal Angst, wenn er nicht mit ihr zusammen war.

Als er endlich weg fuhr, wartete Grace noch fünf Minuten und ging zur nächsten Bushaltestelle.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, also rief sie Josh an. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden.

Josh ging erst nach dem sechsten Klingeln an sein Handy. Als er sich endlich meldete meckerte Grace ihn an: „Brauchst du immer so lange um an dein Telefon zu gehen?"

Josh wusste sofort, wer da war. „Nett auch dich zu sprechen, Miss Stokes."

Grace atmete tief durch. Es war nicht gerade höflich gewesen ihn in so einem Ton zu begrüßen.

„Entschuldige, Josh. Es ist nur, dass ich meinen Dad belogen habe und ich zu einem Mann fahre, von dem ich nicht mal weiß, ob er mit mir redet.", erwiderte Grace schon in einem viel ruhigeren Ton.

„Schon gut, Gracie. Soll ich nicht doch mitkommen?", fragte Josh.

Grace schüttelte den Kopf, erst danach fiel ihr auf, dass Josh das gar nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, ich mach das schon."

„Okay.", antwortete Josh leise. „Sag bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

Grace erwiderte: „Danke." Dann legte sie auf. Jetzt war sie breit den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Sie war gespannt, wo er sie hinführen würde.

* * *

Die Zugfahrt nach Henderson dauerte eine Ewigkeit. Grace versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam, desto aufgeregter wurde sie.

Die Tatsache, dass Josh ihr den Rücken zu Hause freihalten würde ließ sie wenigstens ein bisschen zu Ruhe kommen.

Sie hatte ihren Aufenthalt in Henderson sehr genau geplant. Sie hatte schon letzte Wochen ein Zimmer in einem Hotel gebucht und sich den Weg zur Universität genau herausgesucht. Es konnte gar nichts mehr schief gehen.

Aber natürlich glaubte sie erst daran, wenn alles so klappen würde, wie sie es geplant hatte. Sie war die Tochter zweier Wissenschaftler, also erwartete sie alles. Und glaubte etwas erst, wenn sie es gesehen hatte.

Der Zug hielt und sie schnappte sich den nächsten Bus zum Hotel. Sie checkte schnell ein und ordnete ihre Sachen. Sie hatte drei Tage, um etwas über ihre Mutter herauszufinden. Heute Abend würde sie die Universität besuchen.

Zu diesem Zweck hatte sie ihre schönsten Kleidungsstücke herausgesucht. Nur wusste sie nicht, was sie mit ihren Haaren machen sollte. Sie hasste ihre Locken. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass sie so durcheinander waren.

Sie wusste nicht, dass ihre Mutter immer dasselbe Problem gehabt hatte. Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie damit, sich die Stadt anzusehen. Es war schön hier. Sie kaufte ein Geschenk für Josh.

Als es dunkel wurde, ging sie zur Universität. Josh hatte vor vier Tagen den Stundenplan für sie in Erfahrung gebracht. Grissom hatte in zehn Minuten ein Seminar. Sie wollte ihn danach abfangen.

In der Universität war ziemlich leer. Nur in den Gängen waren ein paar Studenten. Grace fühlte sich wohl in diesen Hallen. Sie hatte nur etwas Angst, weil sie nicht wusste, was gleich passieren würde.

Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie den richtigen Raum gefunden hatte.

Grace betrat leise den Hörsaal. Als sie den Professor erblickte, kam ein Schwall von Erinnerungen. Sie hatte irgendwie Angst vor ihnen. Als sie dir Tür hinter sich schloss und schnell auf einen der Stühle platz nahm, drang die Stimme des Professors an ihr Ohr.

„…also, auch wenn, wir uns mit dem Wie beschäftigen, dürfen Sie niemals vergessen, dass das Warum, in den Augen der Täter, die wichtigste Rolle spielt."

Sein Schlusswort wurde vom Geräusch der Klingel untermauert. Grace war aufgeregt und überlegte schon, ob sie nicht lieber wieder gehen sollte.

Doch sie wollte nicht. Sie hatte es so weit geschafft. Und sie würde jetzt bestimmt nicht aufgeben.

Sie wartet bis alle Stundenten aus dem Saal verschwunden waren. Der Professor suchte noch seine Sachen zusammen. Er bemerkte sie gar nicht.

Grace ging langsam zum Pult. Erst jetzt konnte sie die Sachen auf der Tafel erkennen. Es waren Dinge, die ihr Vater ihr schon vor einiger Zeit beigebracht hatte. Analyse von Blutspritzern.

Sie blieb einen Moment ruhig neben dem Pult stehen. Sie musste sich erst sammeln.

Sie räusperte sich. „Dr. Gilbert Grissom, kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?", fragte sie schüchtern.

Endlich blickte der Professor auf. „Wenn es um die Semesterarbeit geht, Sprechstunde ist dienstags und donnerstags zwischen drei und sechs."

Grace schüttelte mit dem Kopf, dabei tanzten ihre Locken hin und her. „Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

Dr. Grissom nahm seine Aktentasche. „Weswegen dann?"

Grace atmete erneut tief durch, bevor sie sagte: „Ich bin Grace Stokes und ich…"

Dr. Grissom unterbrach sie. „Saras Tochter."

Grace blickte ihn an. Sie hatte tatsächlich den richtigen Menschen gefunden. Ihre Kehle wurde trocken. „Ja, ich würde Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen… über…meine Mom."

„Weiß dein Vater, dass du hier bist?", fragte Dr. Grissom und fing an zum Ausgang zu gehen.

Grace folgte ihm. „Nein, das muss er auch nicht. Beantworten Sie mir meine Fragen?"

Dr. Grissom drehte sich zu ihr um. „Nein, du solltest die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen."

„Ich kann nicht. Es ist meine Vergangenheit.", antwortete Grace und blieb stehen. Sie konnte nicht weitergehen.

Der Professor drehte sich wieder um und ging zur Tür. Er war schon fast angekommen, als er hörte wie Grace sagte: „Ich kann mich noch an Sie erinnern."

Dr. Grissom blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich wieder um. Grace fuhr fort: „In der Nacht, als meine Mom starb, war Dad nicht da und Sie haben mich die ganze Zeit auf dem Arm gehabt. Ich weiß noch, wie Sie mir übers Haar gestrichen haben, als ich nicht aufgehört habe zu weinen. Sie flüsterten Dein Daddy kommt gleich, mein Engel´."

„Du hast immer gesagt Mommy kommt doch gleich wieder, Grissom, oder? Sie muss mir doch noch _Der Zauberer von Oz _zu Ende vorlesen.", erzählte Grissom.

Grace weinte. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte das Buch heraus. Es war die Originalausgabe. Das Lesezeichen war noch an derselben Stelle, wo ihre Mutter aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Grace hatte es nie zu Ende gelesen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns unterhalten. Ich lade dich auf einen Kaffee ein.", sagte Grissom und ging wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Grace wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Okay."

„Ach, und nenn mich einfach Grissom, das hast du immer getan." Grissom lächelte sie an. Ihm fiel auf, wie viel sie mit ihrer Mutter gemeinsam hatte.

Grace deutete auf einen Teil der Tafel, an dem Fotos hingen. „Ähm, Grissom, hast du das gemacht?"

„Nein, das war einer meiner Studenten. Ich muss es noch nachgucken.", sagte er.

Grace nickte. Sie zeigte auf das letzte Foto an der Tafel. „Gut, denn das da sind keine Hochgeschwindigkeitsspritzer."

Grissom musste lächeln. Sie hatte wirklich viel von ihrer Mutter.

„Darf ich dich etwas Persönliches fragen?" Grace saß Grissom in einem kleinen Café gegenüber und wartete auf ihre Bestellung.

Grissom war es unangenehm persönliche Fragen zu beantworten, doch als er in Graces Augen sah, nickte er. Er konnte diesen Augen einfach nichts abschlagen. Es waren Saras.

„Warum hast du das CSI verlassen?"

Grissom kam sofort ein Satz, den er Gracies Mutter vor so vielen Jahren gesagt hatte, in den Kopf: _Wir begegnen täglich Menschen am schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens._

Er sagte ihr die Wahrheit, die hatte sie verdient.

„Als CSI stehst du manchmal vor der unangenehmen Situation den Menschen zu sagen, dass sie den einzigen Menschen verloren haben, der ihnen etwas bedeutet."

Die Kellnerin kam und brachte das Essen. Als sie wieder weg war, fuhr Grissom fort: „In der Nacht, als deine Mutter starb und dein Vater im Flugzeug saß, hatte ich nur einen Gedanken, wie sage ich es ihm?"

Grace blickte ihn an. Sie hatte nie gewusst, warum ihr Vater zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht da gewesen war. Sie beschloss, dass es jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war es in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Wo wollte Dad hin?", ihre Stimme war ein einziges Flüstern.

Grissom runzelte die Stirn. „Dein Dad kam von einer Konferenz in Washington wieder. Deine Mom war auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, als sie starb."

Grace schluckte schwer. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Grissom noch nicht auf ihre Frage geantwortet hatte. Warum hatte er aufgehört.

Grissom sah ihr ins Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie immer noch wissen wollte, warum er aufgehört hatte. Also sagte er: „Dein Dad kam im Krankenhaus an. Es hatte Stunden gedauert. Du warst auf meinem Arm eingeschlafen und Catherine kümmerte sich um die Formalitäten. Als Nick dann vor mir stand und fragte, was passiert sei, wusste ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte."

Grace spielte nervös mit ihren Ringen an der Hand. Sie war gespannt, was Grissom ihrem Dad gesagt hatte.

Ohne das Grace fragen musste, was geschehen war, sagte Grissom: „Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass der Mensch, den er am Meisten auf der Welt liebte gestorben war, weil irgend so ein betrunkener Teenager eine Spritztour mit dem Auto seines Vater gemacht hat."

Er bekam Tränen in den Augen und als er Grace anblickte, konnte er sehen, dass es ihr genauso erging. Er fuhr trotzdem fort: „Also sagte ich gar nichts. Mir fehlten einfach die Worten."

Es war für einige Momente still am Tisch. Niemand wagte es ein Wort zu sagen. Doch dann war Graces Neugier größer. „Wie hat er es erfahren?"

„Catherine hat es ihm gesagt.", seine Stimme war kaum zu hören.

Wieder war es still. Grace nahm ein Happen von ihrem Essen, obwohl sie keinen Hunger hatte, aber sie musste sich irgendwie beschäftigen. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Weißt du, was das wirklich Tragische an der ganzen Sache ist?"

Grissom blickte sie an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf.

„Das mein Dad niemals die Gelegenheit hatte sich von Mom zu verabschieden."

Grissom runzelte die Stirn. „Aber deine Mom hat deinem Vater eine Brief geschrieben, als sie im Sterben lag."

„_Was ist das?", fragte Nick. Er konnte Gracie nicht loslassen. Sie war jetzt alles, was ihm noch geblieben war._

„_Ein Brief. Sara hat ihn mir geben. Sie wollte dir noch so viel sagen."_

_Nick strich kurz über das Haar seiner Tochter, bevor er den Brief entgegen nahm._

„_Sie hat versucht zu kämpfen, aber sie konnte nicht mehr.", sagte Grissom leise. Er bewunderte insgeheim, wie Sara versucht hatte am Leben zu bleiben… für Nick._

„_Danke."_

Grace sah ihn erstaunt an. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst.


	9. Chapter 9

Grissom schritt an der Seite von Grace die Straße entlang. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen sie zum Hotel zu begleiten.

Seinen Augen fielen auf ihr Gesicht. Grace blickte stur geradeaus, so als wäre sie sich ihrer Sache nicht sicher. Grissom musterte sie intensiv. Sie war groß geworden. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie das Lächeln ihrer Mutter hatte, mehr als sie es schon damals besessen hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob ihr das bewusst war. „Kannst du dich an deine Mom noch erinnern?", fragte Grissom. Er wollte es unbedingt wissen. Es war ihm wichtig, dass Sara in nicht Vergessenheit gerät.

„Nur an manche Dinge. An die Art, wie sie mir die Haare bürstete, ihre Stimme, wenn sie mir etwas vorsang und ihren Geruch. Sie hatte nie nach Parfum gerochen, sie roch trotzdem so wunderbar, dass ich es nie vergessen werde." Graces Blick blieb stur auf die Straße gerichtet.

Grissom musste lächeln. „Sie hat nie welches getragen, weil es sie bei der Arbeit behindert hätte."

Grace strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Sie sagte immer, als Wissenschaftlerin muss man sich auf seine Sinne konzentrieren können und dass geht nur, wenn diese nicht behindert werden."

Grace lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Grissom stoppte. Grace merkte es erst ein paar Schritte weiter. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Was ist?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. „Willst du von dem Moment hören, an dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe?"

Grace nickte. Jeder Fetzen Erinnerung wäre eine Bereicherung auf ihrer Suche. Und dafür war sie schließlich hergekommen.

_Grissom betrat den kleinen Raum. Sara lag in einem Bett und hielt ein kleines Bündel in den Armen. Obwohl sie ziemlich fertig aussah, strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht. Nick saß neben ihr auf dem Bett._

_Grissom hielt einen riesigen Teddybären in der Hand und in der anderen hielt er rosa Luftballons._

_Er kam an Bett und umarmte Sara, dabei war er ganz vorsichtig, da er das kleine Geschöpf in ihren Armen nicht verletzten wollte. Auch Nick umarmte er und überreichte ihm die Sachen. Dieser packte sie auf das Fußende des Bettes._

„_Danke, Grissom.", bedankte er sich._

_Grissom lächelte ihn an und nickte. Nick wusste, dass das bitte heißen sollte. „Darf ich sie mal in den Arm nehmen?", fragte er leise._

_Sara lächelte und übergab ihn die kleine. Grissom nahm sie gekonnt in den Arm und stellte fest, dass sie wunderschön war. Sie sah aus wie ihre Mutter. „Hallo, Kleines.", flüsterte er._

_Im nächsten Augenblick fragte er: „Habt ihr schon einen Namen?"_

_Sara blickte kurz zu Nick und dann wieder zu Grissom. „Nein."_

_Grissom nickte und übergab Sara ihre Tochter wieder, dabei sagte er: „Meint ihr nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist ihr einen Namen zu geben? Ich meine, jeder braucht einen Namen." _

„_Wie wäre es mit Sara?", fragte Nick._

_Sara blickte auf ihre Tochter. Sie war so winzig. „Nein, sie ist zu hübsch für eine Sara."_

_Nick wollte etwas erwidern, aber er ließ es. In diesem Augenblick wollte er keine Diskussion mit Sara auslösen. Er war zu wichtig._

_Seine Frau sagte nach einer Weile: „Was ist mit Grace? Sie sieht aus wie eine Grace."_

_Nick schaute auf sein kleines Mädchen. „Ja, Grace ist perfekt."_

„Ich sollte Sara heißen?", fragte Grace schockiert.

Grissom nickte. „Ja, aber deine Mutter wollte das nicht."

Grace blickte Grissom ins Gesicht. „Gut, denn das würde meinem Dad heute wehtun."

Als Grissom den traurigen Blick ihm Gesicht dieses Kindes sah, brach sein Herz. Die Kleine hatte viel zu viel mitgemacht. Das war nicht fair.

„Oh, verdammt.", stieß Grace hervor.

Grissom blickte sie besorgt an. „Was ist los?"

Grace fummelte in ihrer Tasche und zog ihr Handy heraus. „Ich habe vergessen Dad zu sagen, dass er die Fische füttern soll."

„Nick weiß das bestimmt.", beruhigte Grissom sie.

Doch Grace schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, ich stellte das Futter immer woanders hin, er findet es bestimmt nicht."

Sie tippte schnell die Nummer in ihr Telefon ein und wartete, dass ihr Vater sich meldete. Doch er ging nicht ran.

„Verdammt."

Grissom runzelte die Stirn. „Ruf ihn doch später noch einmal an.", schlug er vor.

„Nein, ich rufe lieber Warrick an.", sagte Grace und wählte dabei seine Nummer.

Diesmal ging jemand ans Telefon. „Brown.", meldete sich die vertraute Stimme.

„Ich bin's, Süßer.", meldete sich Grace. Grissom war ein wenig schockiert, als er die Begrüßung hörte.

„Gracie, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Warrick besorgt.

„Ja, ich wollte dich nur um einen Gefallen bitten.", antwortete Grace und hörte Warrick erleichtert aufatmen.

„Schieß los.", forderte er Grace auf.

„Ich habe vergessen Dad zu sagen, dass er Pinky und Brain füttern muss. Und er geht nicht an sein Handy, kannst du ihm sagen, dass das Futter in der obersten Schublade von meiner Kommode liegt?"

„Ja, aber warum sagst du es ihm nicht. Wo bist du?", fragte Warrick verwirrt.

„Ich bin bei Josh, wir zelten.", antwortete Grace und kreuzte ihre Finger übereinander. Sie wollte ihn nicht anlügen.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte Grissoms Handy. Er ging schnell ran: „Grissom."

Warrick runzelte die Stirn. Er hoffte, dass er sich verhört hatte. Er fragte Grace: „Kann ich mal mit Josh sprechen?"

Grace war überrascht. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Josh ist gerade etwas zu Essen holen. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

Warrick antwortete: „Nein, ist schon gut." Jetzt wusste er, dass Grace gelogen hatte. Er wusste genau, wo sie war.

„Also, sagst du Dad bescheid?", fragte Grace erneut.

„Ja, ich sag's ihm."

Grace atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke. Bis dann."

„Pass auf dich auf, Süße. Okay?"

Grace rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, versprochen."

„Gut. Bis dann.", antwortete Warrick und legte auf. Das nächste was er tat war, dass er sich in seinen Wagen setzte und in Richtung Henderson fuhr.

Grace steckte ihr Telefon wieder ein und wartete bis auch Grissom sein Gespräch beendet hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Grissom nickte. „Ich bringe dich jetzt zum Hotel. Es wird langsam schon spät."

„Ja, können wir uns morgen wieder sehen?", fragte Grace hoffnungsvoll.

Grissom überlegte, ob das richtig war, sagte aber dann: „Ja, ich hole dich morgen früh wieder vom Hotel ab."

Grace nickte und umarmte ihn. Sie spürte, dass er diese Geste nicht gewohnt war. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis er die Umarmung erwiderte.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace wurde durch einen Sonnenstrahl geweckt, der in ihr Zimmer schien. Als sie die Augen öffnete und sich erhob, erschrak sie. Warrick saß auf einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett.

„Was machst du hier?", stieß sie hervor.

Warrick faltete seine Hände und blickte sie ganz ruhig an. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.", stellte Grace fest.

Warrick nickte, dann fragte er: „Was willst du von Gil Grissom?"

Die Frage überraschte Grace. Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer. „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Woher wusstest du eigentlich, wo ich bin?"

„Ich habe gehört, wie Grissom an sein Handy gegangen ist. Dann bin ich hierher gefahren und habe alles Hotels abgesucht. Das hier ist das sechste."

Grace sah ihn erstaunt an. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. „Wie bist du in mein Zimmer gekommen?"

„Ich habe an der Rezeption gefragt. Die haben mir einen Schlüssel gegeben.", erklärte Warrick.

Grace regte sich auf. „Geben die einfach jemand den Schlüssel?"

„Ich habe gesagt, ich wäre dein Vater.", fügte Warrick hinzu.

Grace starrte ihn an. „Du bist schwarz."

Warrick sah verletzt aus. Das war eine Tatsache, die Grace noch nie zur Sprache gebracht hatte. „Na und, seit wann ist das ein Problem?"

Grace schüttelte den Kopf. „So meinte ich das nicht. Es ist nur sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du mein Vater bist, wenn ich weiß bin. Anscheinend ist der Hotelbesitzer nicht gerade sehr clever."

Warrick musste lachen. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Vielleicht hat er vergessen, wie du aussiehst."

„Ja, vielleicht.", erwiderte Grace lächelnd. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihr Gesicht wieder todernst. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich in Henderson bin?"

Sie wusste die Antwort schon, doch sie konnte nicht so recht glauben, dass Warrick ihr das all die Jahre verschwiegen hatte.

Warrick räusperte. „Ich wusste, dass Grissom hier an der Uni unterrichtet. Wir haben oft telefoniert. Er wollte wissen, wie es dir geht." Er schämte sich dafür. Sie hätte verdient die Wahrheit zu wissen.

Das erstaunte Grace und machte sie gleichzeitig wütend, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Warrick sah ihre Überraschung, aber hielt sich zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Grace, packt deine Sachen zusammen. Wir sollten zurück nach Vegas fahren."

Grace schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Ich treffe mich gleich mit Grissom."

„Das geht nicht, Gracie.", sagte Warrick und blickte sie an. Sie war enttäuscht und ihre Augen waren die eines traurigen Kindes.

Warrick konnte nicht anders, er musste etwas tun, damit sie ihn nicht mehr so anblickte. Er hasste diesen Blick. Sara hatte auch immer so geguckt, wenn sie etwas wollte. Er hasste den Blick, weil er zu ihm nie nein sagen konnte.

„Okay, Süße. Du darfst dich mit Grissom treffen. Du verabschiedest dich von ihm und danach fahren wir nach Hause.", schlug Warrick vor.

Grace strahlte ihn an. Doch dann fuhr Warrick fort und ihr Lächeln verblasste. „Allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung."

Grace guckte ihn gespannt an. Natürlich musste es einen Haken geben.

„Du musst Nick alles erzählen.", beendete Warrick sein Ultimatum.

Grace starrte ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das konnte, doch sie sagte trotzdem: „Okay."

* * *

Grissom war ein wenig nervös, als er auf Grace wartete. Er wusste nicht warum und er wollte sich damit auch nicht befassen. Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, wie dumm er nur war, dass er sich mit Saras Tochter erneut traf.

Eigentlich hatte er sich damals fest vorgenommen die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Es war besser für alle. Doch als er in Graces Augen blickte, war ihm das egal.

„Hey, Grissom.", begrüßte Grace ihn, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer trat.

Grissom lächelte sie an. „Hallo."

Grace ging auf ihn zu und Grissom konnte den traurigen Blick in ihren Augen erkennen. „Grissom, ich muss mich verabschieden.", murmelte sie leise.

„Warrick bringt dich nach Hause oder?", fragte Grissom.

Grace blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ja, woher weiß du das?"

„Hey, alle deine erwachsenden Verwandten und Freunde sind CSIs und ich habe sie ausgebildet. Ich wusste, dass sie dich finden würden.", antwortete Grissom und musste zu seiner Schande gestehen, dass er ziemlich eingebildet klingte.

Grace nickte leicht, war aber immer noch skeptisch. „Aber warum Warrick?"

Grissom lächelte sie an. „Dein Vater wäre schon längst in der Uni aufgetaucht, mit Cath habe ich gestern Abend telefoniert und Greg ist in Washington zu einer Konferenz, also bleibt nur noch Warrick über."

Grace hätte sich das denken können. Warum telefonierte eigentlich jeder mit Grissom und niemand sagte ihr etwas davon? Sie war ein wenig sauer, doch sie wollte sich jetzt nicht damit beschäftigen.

„Er ist drinnen und packt meine Sachen zusammen.", erzählte Grace Grissom.

Grissom nickte. Er wollte Warrick gerne sehen, aber im Moment gab es wichtigeres. „Gracie, bevor du gehst, solltest du noch etwas wissen."

Grace blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Als Grissom fort fuhr, fing sie leicht an zu zittern: „Ich habe deine Mom geliebt. Sie war die Frau, mit der ich mir meine Zukunft vorstellen konnte. Und sie hat mich auch geliebt, am Anfang jedenfalls." In seiner Stimme lag eine Woge Traurigkeit.

„Aber ich habe es vermasselt. Sie war bereit gewesen mir alles zu geben, was sie mir geben konnte. Sogar ihr Herz, aber ich habe es vermasselt. Ich war zu feige mit ihr auszugehen, als sie mich gefragt hatte und ich habe sie mehrere Male abblitzen lassen."

„Soll das heißen, dass mein Dad nur zweite Wahl war?", unterbrach Grace ihn schockiert.

„Nein, Gracie, ganz bestimmt nicht. Sara hat deinen Vater mehr geliebt, als sie mich jemals geliebt hat." Es fiel Grissom schwer die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch sie hatte es verdient.

Grace konnte ihm nicht so recht glauben, also fügte er noch hinzu: „Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich mir das eingestehen konnte. Deine Eltern waren schon zwei Jahre zusammen, als es mir endlich bewusst wurde."

„_Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Nick leise, als er Sara in seinem Labor erblickte. Sie saß schon Stunden vor einem Haufen von Bildern mit Blutspritzern, die sie versuchte in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Manchmal hasste sie diesen Job._

_Sara blickte auf und Nick sah ihre vom langen starren schon roten Augen. „Ja, mir geht es gut."_

„_Ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht. Du hast bestimmt, noch nichts gegessen oder?" Nick setzte sich auf den Boden direkt neben ihr und reichte ihr das Essen._

_Sara schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die Tüte mit dem chinesischen Essen dankbar an. _

„_Kommst du voran?", fragte Nick und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Er konnte an den Ringen unter ihren Augen erkennen, dass sie seit Tagen nicht geschlafen hatte._

„_Nein, ich kann den Tathergang einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Alles ist so durcheinander." Sie war schon richtig verzweifelt. Sie drückte leicht ihre Augen und packte erstmal die Tüte aus. Als sie die Boxen öffnete, lächelte sie Nick an._

„_Meine Lieblingssorte.", sagte sie einfach._

_Nick lächelte zurück. „Ich weiß."_

_Sara reichte ihm die andere Box und eine Gabel. Daraufhin machten sie sich auch schon daran das Essen zu vernichten._

_Nach ein paar Happen stellte Nick sein Essen neben sich und sagte: „Ich helfe dir, sonst sehe ich dich ja gar nicht mehr zu Hause."_

_Sara gab ihm diesen typischen Blick, der sagte, ich kann alles alleine, wenn ich will. Doch sie war Nick dankbar. _

„_Musst du nicht das Haus dieser toten Anwältin noch untersuchen?", fragte Sara, obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste. _

_Nick lächelte sie an und erwiderte: „Warrick schafft das auch mal zwei Minuten ohne mich. Er wird das schon verstehen, ich meine, er will ja auch nicht, dass die Frau die er liebt, auf Grund von Schlafentzug das Zeitliche segnet."_

_Sara rollte mit den Augen, sah ihn aber im nächsten Moment wieder ernst an. „Danke."_

„_Hey, ich würde alles für dich tun, das weißt du doch oder?"_

_Sara beantwortete seine Fragen, indem sie ihm schnell einen Kuss gab. Als Nick sich an die Arbeit machte, blickte Sara ihm für einen Augenblick an. _

_Grissom Stand vor der Tür. Eigentlich wollte er Sara einen Ordner mit noch mehr Bildern geben, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr überwinden den Raum zu betreten. Nachdem er das eben mitbekommen hatte, wusste er nicht, ob er es jemals wieder konnte. Er drehte sich um und ging in die andere Richtung, soweit es überhaupt ging._

„Gracie, mir wurde bewusst, dass deine Mom mich nie im Leben so angeblickt hätte. In dem Moment wusste ich, dass ich nie wieder einen Chance bekommen würde.", Grissom unterdrückte mit Erfolg seinen Tränen, konnte diese aber nicht aus seiner Stimme fernhalten.

Hinter Grace öffnete sich eine Tür und Warrick kam zum Vorschein. „Grace, wir müssen bald los. Hey, Gil."

Grissom schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte seinen Freund an. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. „Warrick, wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

Warrick kam zu Grissom und umarmte ihn. „Gut, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Ihr müsst los oder?", fragte Grissom. Er wollte noch nicht, dass sie gehen.

Warrick nickte. „Grace muss Nick eine Menge erzählen." Er wusste, dass Grissom das bewusst war. Er hätte Warrick nämlich schon längst angerufen, wenn Grace mit Nicks Einverständnis hergekommen wäre. Es hätte ihn nämlich gewundert.

Grissom wendete sich wieder an Grace. „Das hier ist meine Nummer. Ruf mich jederzeit an. Ich will nämlich mal aus deinem Mund hören, wie es dir geht."

Grace nahm die Nummer an und verstaute sie sicher in ihrer Hosentasche. „Ich werde dich anrufen. Versprochen.", sagte Grace und umarmte Grissom ein letztes Mal.

Diesmal erwiderte er ihre Umarmung. „Danke, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast.", flüsterte Grace ihm ins Ohr.

Grissom nickte nur und ließ sie schweren Herzens wieder los.

„Gil, ich werde mich bei dir melden.", sagte Warrick eher er und Grace ins Auto stiegen und Richtung Las Vegas fuhren. Es fiel Grace viel schwerer, als sie gedacht hatte.

Doch es war eine gute Idee gewesen. Sie dachte während der Fahrt über die letzten Tage nach und wechselte kaum ein Wort mit Warrick. So musste sie nämlich nicht an das bevorstehende Gespräch mit ihrem Vater denken.


	11. Chapter 11

„Du hast **was** getan?", fragte Nick sie wütend, nachdem Grace ihm alles erzählt hatte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ihn belogen hatte. Das hatte sie noch nie getan.

„Wenn du mir nichts über Mom erzählst, muss ich doch irgendwo anders hingehen.", versuchte Grace alles zu erklären.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hättest zu Warrick gehen können oder zu Catherine, aber du hättest nicht zu Grissom gehen müssen. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Grace hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschrieen, dass sie bei den beiden war und es nichts geholfen hatte. Doch er war schon wütend genug.

Anstatt ihm das also zu sagen, murmelte sie leise: „Ich weiß von dem Brief."

Nick erstarrte. Er musste seit dieser Zeit mindestens einmal am Tag an diesen Brief denken. „Grissom hat es dir erzählt." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Grace nickte. „Denkst du nicht, ich habe das Recht zu erfahren, was in diesem Brief steht?", fragte Grace vorsichtig.

Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, denn ich weiß es auch nicht.", sagte er schlicht.

Grace runzelte die Stirn. Sie verstand nicht, was er meinte. „Komm schon, Dad. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du nicht einmal den Brief gelesen hast. In all den Jahren."

Nick wurde langsam wieder sauer. Er blickte seine Tochter an. Sie verstand nichts. Gar nichts. „Gracie, ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann gib ihn mir und ich werde ihn lesen. Ich habe das Recht dazu.", forderte Grace ihn auf.

„Du hast überhaupt kein Recht auf diesen Brief er ist für mich und außerdem habe ich ihn schon vor langer Zeit verloren." Es war eine Lüge, doch Nick wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen.

Er wusste, dass Grace ihm das nicht glaubte, doch sie sagte erst nach langer Zeit wieder etwas: „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt."

Nick blickte sie an. „Ja."

Grace wurde wütend. Warum tat er ihr das an. Warum? Er war ihr Vater. Er sollte für sie da sein.

„Du hast Mom versprochen, dass du sie auffängst, wenn sie springt. Warum tust du das nicht für mich? Warum lässt du mich nicht springen?", schrie Grace, sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten.

Bei dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen musste er sofort an seine Frau denken. Alles kam wieder hoch. Die ganzen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen.

Ganz ruhig sagte er: „Dein Mom hat mich genauso angeschrieen, als ich das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen habe."

Grace war sofort still. Sie war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Es war nicht fair, dass er jetzt mit der Wahrheit herausrückte, nicht jetzt, wo sie völlig am Ende war.

„Warum erzählst du mir nicht endlich, was passiert ist?", fragte Grace wieder aufgebracht. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihre Wut einfach an jemanden auslassen.

Die Wut seiner Tochter machte auch Nick wütend. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", schrie er.

„Die Wahrheit.", erwiderte Grace mit Geschrei.

Nick atmete tief durch und erwiderte: „Du willst die Wahrheit? Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mich mit deiner Mutter gestritten habe, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Wir haben uns so heftig gestritten, dass ich nicht glaube, dass wir uns jemals wieder versöhnt hätten."

Grace spürte, wie sie anfing zu weinen. Sie richtete sich auf und blickte ihrem Vater ins Gesicht. „Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Nick strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er anfing zu erzählen.

„_Nein, Nick, wir müssen das nicht diskutieren. Ich will es einfach nicht.", schrie Sara._

_Nick konnte es nicht glauben. „Was würde sich dadurch denn verändern? Es wäre auch nicht mehr Arbeit, als jetzt auch schon."_

_Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, es wäre viel mehr Arbeit. Und sei gefälligst leiser. Gracie schläft."_

_Nick musste fast lachen. Schließlich war Sara am Lautesten._

„_Schau dir Gracie an. Sie ist perfekt. Warum willst du nicht noch ein Kind?", fragte Nick. Seine Stimme war fast wieder auf Normallautstärke._

„_Weil ich dich kaum sehe.", gab Sara zu._

_Nick verstand sie nicht. „Was?"_

„_Seit Gracie da ist, sehe ich dich fast gar nicht mehr. Du arbeitest nachts und ich am Tag. Wir sehen uns immer nur zwischen den Schichten und Gracie ist fast jedes Mal dabei. Ich brauche dich auch für mich allein. Ich liebe dich und ich will nicht, dass du mich vergisst."_

_Nick erwiderte: „Ich könnte dich nie vergessen. Mit zwei Kindern wäre es genauso wie jetzt. Nichts würde sich ändern."_

„_Nein, Nicky, du verstehst es nicht. Alles würde sich ändern. Gracie kommt jetzt in den Kindergarten. Das heißt wir haben endlich wieder Zeit für uns. Wenn ich jetzt noch ein Kind kriegen würde, dann würde alles wieder von vorne anfangen. Und ich halte nicht noch mal drei Jahre durch. Ich brauche dich. Für mich allein. Ohne andere.", versuchte Sara zu erklären._

_Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Gib es doch zu, du willst nicht noch ein Kind von mir."_

_Sara blickte ihn ins Gesicht. „Du hast Recht. Ich will nicht noch ein Kind von dir." Sie verschwieg, dass sie auch von niemand anderen ein Kind wollte._

„_Du kannst ja Grissom fragen, ob er gerne ein Kind mit dir haben will.", sagte Nick._

_Sara spürte Tränen im Gesicht. Das hatte wehgetan. Doch sie versuchte sich es nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Vielleicht mach ich das ja. Er wäre bestimmt ein toller Vater."_

_Nick hatte zu viel. Er konnte das nicht ertragen. Er nahm sich seine Reisetasche. Er war eh schon spät dran. Wenn er jetzt nicht ging, dann würde er sein Flugzeug verpassen. _

„_Das muss ich mir echt nicht antun.", sagte er und verließ die Wohnung._

„Dad, ich kann mich an den Streit erinnern.", sagte Grace erstaunt von sich selbst. Bei den Worten ihres Vaters, war ihr alles wieder eingefallen. Sie hatte in ihrem Zimmer gehockt und ihren Teddybären umklammert. Sie hatte es jedes Mal gehasst, wenn ihre Eltern sich gestritten haben. Doch dieses letzte Mal war das Schlimmste gewesen.

_Als die Tür hinter ihm zu knallte, brach Sara zusammen. Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa und fing an zu weinen. _

Nick blickte ins Gesicht seiner Tochter. Jetzt wusste sie also alles. Und er fühlte sich kein bisschen besser, aber auch nicht schlechter.

Grace blickte ihren Vater starr ins Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie zitterte und konnte nicht damit aufhören.

Sie musste sofort hier raus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Sie wusste etwas, was sie ihrem Vater niemals sagen konnte… durfte.

Als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geschlossen hatte, ließ sie sich einfach fallen. Sie zog ihre Beine an sich und umklammerte sie mit ihren Armen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf drehten sich. Grace wusste von der Nacht, von der ihr Vater erzählt hatte. Doch sie wusste noch mehr. Etwas, was sie ihrem Vater niemals erzählen konnte. Und sie würde es auch niemals tun. Das hatte sie versprochen.

„_Hat Daddy mich nicht mehr liebt, wenn er will, dass Grissom mein Daddy wird?", die Stimme der Kleinen war voll von Schmerz und Angst._

_Sara wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie ihre Tochter anblickte. Grace hielt ihren Teddybären fest in der Hand._

_Sara streckte ihre Arme aus und Grace kam zu ihr. Erst als Sara ihre Tochter fest in den Armen hielt sagte sie: „Nein, mein Liebling. Dein Daddy liebt dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Er war nur wütend."_

_Sara löste die Umarmung. Dann legten sich die beiden aufs Sofa und Sara legte ihre Arme um den kleinen Körper ihres Kindes._

„_Worüber war Daddy wütend?", obwohl sie noch so jung war, klang sie in diesem Augenblick furchtbar erwachsen._

_Sara strich ihrer Tochter eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann versuchte sie es Grace zu erklären. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass wir die Sachen mit den Geschwistern besprochen haben."_

_Grace nickte und Sara fuhr fort: „Dein Daddy will unbedingt noch ein Geschwisterchen für dich."_

_Grace blickte ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht. „So wie du.", stellte Grace fest._

_Ihre Mutter lächelte sie an. „Ja, aber davon soll dein Daddy noch nichts wissen. Ich will es ihm erst sagen, wenn er Geburtstag hat."_

„_Heißt das, ich bekomme einen Bruder oder eine Schwester?" Grace war völlig begeistert. Sie strahlte förmlich._

_Sara nickte. „Ja, ich bekomme ein Baby. Sag es aber nicht deinem Vater. Sonst ist die Überraschung weg.", flüsterte Sara ihrer Tochter ins Ohr._

„_Ich werde es ihm niemals sagen, das verspreche ich dir.", schwor Grace. _

_Sara gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das ist meine Tochter.", sagte sie stolz._

_Grace strahlte sie an und legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch ihrer Mutter. „Darf ich den Namen aussuchen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll._

_Sara nickte. „Ja, warum nicht."_

_Da freute sich Grace noch mehr. „Dann soll das Baby Frankenstein oder Miss Piggy heißen."_

_Sara blickte ihre Tochter schockiert an. Was hatte sie sich da nur eingebrockt? Ihre Tochter fing an zu lachen, als sie den schockierten Ausdruck in Saras Gesicht sah. _

„_Na warte.", stieß Sara aus und fing an ihre Tochter durchzukitzeln._


	12. Chapter 12

Nick schnappte sich seine Jacke, ging in sein Schlafzimmer und nahm etwas aus seiner Nachttischschublade. Er steckte es schnell ein und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er schrieb Grace noch schnell einen Zettel.

_Gracie, wenn du reden willst, ruf mich an._

_Ansonsten bin ich in zwei Stunden wieder_

_da. Ich liebe dich, Dad._

Er legte ihn so hin, dass sie ihn auch sicher finden würde und verließ die Wohnung. Er wusste, dass Grace ihn nicht anrufen würde. Das tat sie nie. Sie war wie ihre Mutter. Sie wollte mit allem alleine fertig werden.

Als Nick sich ins Auto setzte, wartete er noch eine Minuten, bis er das Auto startete. Er musste sich einfach beruhigen. Er setzte den Wagen in Bewegung und fuhr zu einem bekannten und vertrauten Ziel.

Nick schaltete das Radio nicht ein. Sondern tat etwas, was für ihn schon lange zur Gewohnheit geworden war.

„Weiß du was, Sara? Unsere Kleine hat ziemlichen Mist gebaut. Ich weiß, du hast nichts dagegen, dass sie zu Grissom gegangen ist, ich übrigens auch nicht, aber sie hat mich belogen und das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Sie hätte mir doch nur bescheid sagen müssen, aber anscheinend hatte sie Angst."

Nick atmete tief durch und trommelte nervös auf dem Lenkrad herum.

„Sie weiß von deinem Brief. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie davon erfährt, aber Grissom hat es ihr erzählt. Ich weiß, es ist nicht seine Schuld, aber er hätte es ihr nicht sagen sollen. Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?"

Nick hielt an einer roten Ampel und wischte sich über die Augen. Er sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass er gleich am Ziel war.

Er fuhr wieder an, als die Ampel auf grün schaltete und bog um eine Kurve. Er parkte das Auto und stieg aus. Die Sonne strahlte auf sein Haupt, als er den Friedhof betrat.

* * *

Gracie hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater nicht mehr da war. Er ging immer nach einem Streit. Sie würde nur gerne wissen wohin. Irgendwann würde sie ihn mal fragen, aber nicht in nächster Zeit.

Grace musste mit jemanden reden. Sie erhob sich und griff nach dem Telefon auf ihrer Kommode. Sie wählte eine Nummer, die sie schon auswendig konnte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich jemand am anderen Ende meldete. Als abgehoben wurde, fing Grace gleich an zu sprechen: „Josh, ich bin's. Ich habe meinem Dad von meiner Reise erzählt. Er ist wütend geworden und wir haben uns gestritten und jetzt ist er weg wie immer…"

„Grace, beruhige dich. Atme tief durch und erzähl mir alles vom Anfang an.", forderte Josh sie auf.

Grace tat was er sagte und erzählte ihm alles, was vorgefallen war. Josh hörte geduldig zu und unterbrach sie keinmal. Als sie fertig war, sagte er eine Weile nichts und fragte erst nach einiger Zeit: „Abgesehen von dem Brief, weißt du jetzt alles was du wissen wolltest?"

Grace überlegte. „Ja."

Josh lächelte, natürlich konnte Grace das nicht sehen, aber Josh war froh, dass sie endlich gefunden hatte, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

„Werdet ihr beiden euch wieder vertragen?"

Grace überlegte kurz. „Ja, wir brauchen nur ein paar Stunden abstand und morgen sieht die Welt wieder anders aus."

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Josh leise.

Grace antwortete sofort: „Glücklich werden." Dann legte sie auf und lächelte in die Leere ihres Zimmers.

* * *

Nick stand schweigend vor Saras Grabstein. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte Saras Brief heraus.

Er öffnete zitternd den Brief. Er war so vorsichtig. Er wollte das Letzte, was Sara für ihn getan hatte, nicht kaputt machen.

Er entfaltete das Blatt Papier und erkannte sofort die Schrift seiner Frau. Er las die geschriebenen Worte sorgsam durch. In seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen.

Das war es also, was Sara ihm sagen wollte. Er verstand genau, was sie meinte. Ihre Worte waren nie klarer formuliert gewesen.

Das Blatt Papier zierte ein einziger Satz.

_Es tut mir leid._

Nick faltete das Blatt sorgsam wieder zusammen und steckte es zurück in den Umschlag. Die Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen runter.

Dann steckte er den Brief wieder zurück in seine Tasche.

Er war noch nicht bereit sie gehen zu lassen.

_The End_


End file.
